Alex Rider and the FBI
by Rainbow Mango
Summary: When a chance at a new life comes along, Alex and Jack take it. But their new life becomes in danger when some old enemies want revenge. But this time, there is an FBI team investigating the revenge attempt. Will they find out Alex's secret?
1. New Beginnings

**AN: well, this random cross-over fic came to me some time after I read **_**'Fill in the Blanks"**_** by skabs. In this story, though, I am leaving Yassen in his grave, so for all you Yassen lovers, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wonder what happens if I don't disclaim… hmmm, there's a thought for all you ff writers to ponder…**

_RINNNNG!_ Jack and I both sigh at the same time, as the phone interrupts our dinner of gnocchi. "I'll answer it Alex" Jack says, pushing herself off the kitchen bench.

"Hello, Jack speaking" Jack answers.

I watch her silently, chewing a mouth full of potato pasta, and frown as Jacks face goes from happy to frustrated. "Why both of us?" She asks bluntly, I think it is the bank. But why would they be asking for both of us?

"Fine, we'll be there, but it had better not be a mission for Alex" the bank it is, "or else i will castrate you with a marshmallow then drop kick your but to hell".

I half choke on half chewed gnocchi in a miserably failed attempt to not laugh at Jacks threat. She then bangs the phone down, and calls to me, "Alex, can you please bring my gnocchi with you, we have to go to the bank".

"Ok Jack, do you know what they want?" I ask her, picking up mine and hers gnocchi in both hands, along with the two forks we where eating it with.

"Nope" she replies, and opens the garage door for me, then the car door for me too, and backs the car out of the house and off to the bank.

------------------------------------

Half an hour of being stuck in the horrid London traffic, we finally arrive at the bank, when Jack asks "So… Where do we park?"

I burst out laughing, almost spilling Jacks gnocchi (I ate mine in the way). "Well" She huffs, "It is a good question!"

As I calm down and look around, I realize that it is a good question. All the other times I've been here, I've rode, caught the tube or been picked up by them. "Hmmm, it is a good question" I tell Jack. "Lets park there" I point to one of those parking spots where you have to get a ticket to the side of the bank entrance.

We park, and I give Jack her gnocchi as I get the parking ticket, and put it on the cars dashboard. Once Jack has finished her gnocchi, we walk into the bank.

Both of us avoid where I was shot…

Inside, Mrs Jones is waiting for us, and we go up the elevator. As usual, Mrs Jones is sucking on a peppermint, and still as usual, I wonder why she always is.

Jack and I follow her silently up to Blunts office, Jack and I exchange nervous looks, both of us wondering what is happening.

In Blunts office is Mr Blunt, obviously, and Joe Bryn of the CIA. What's going on I wonder?

Jack gives me a nervous glance, and we stand quietly, waiting for someone to fill us in on what's happening.

"Ah, Mr Rider and Ms Starbright" Alan Blunt begins, "I'm glad that both of you could come in this evening."

"Well, its not like you wouldn't of sent someone to get us if we didn't come" I say back snarkily. "Yes, well" he dismisses what I said with a slight wave of his hand, "You both are here because, we have decided not to use you any more." Wha…?? "and so, with the help of the CIA we are going to give you and Ms Starbright a new identity, and you shall live in Los Angeles" he looks at me and Jack, and I'm sure that Jack looks just as gob smacked as me, and waits for our reply.

"Why now?" I ask, my voice sounding a little, well I guess not a little… more like a lot, surprised.

"Because Mr Rider, you have done your country proud, and this way, there is a small chance that any of you enemies will find you or Ms Starbright".

Wow… they are actually concerned for mine and Jacks safety.

"What are the conditions?" I ask, I sneak a glance at Jack, and she seems shocked, but is listening carefully.

"Well" Joe Bryn speaks for the first time, "you will have to get new identities, and you would not be able to contact any one you know in the states" Jack frowns at this one, "Basically, it will be like starting a new life for both of you, free from harassment from the CIA or MI6".

"So I wont be able to contact my parents if we agree to this?" Jack asks.

"No" Alan Blunt says, "if you do choose this, you will start a new life, with no contact from this one, its for safety reasons Ms Starbright"

Jack nods, "Can Alex and I have some time to ourselves to talk it over?" Jack asks.

"Yes you may, but you will have to stay here until you make the decision" Alan Blunt says. Jack and I nod, and walk out into the hallway.

"So…" I say, when Jack closes the door, "What do you think?"

"Well, it would be a really good opportunity, and if you, we, don't go they might use you again… but… " Jack finishes her slight ramble with a sigh, and I mull over what she said.

It would be a great opportunity to leave the spy world forever, and it might help me get back on track with school… but then the CIA might use me like MI6 have done…

But the chance to start over again, to live life like a normal kid, with friends and such… I look at Jack, and we both nod. "Ok, we'll go then" I state. Jack nods some more, and we head back into the devils lair, to agree.

------------------------------------

After our meeting with Alan Blunt and Joe Bryn, we had 24 hours to pack what stuff we wanted to take, before we left.

MI6 would sell our house, and give us the money, and both MI6 and the CIA would support us in thanks.

The story was, that Jack could no longer take care of me, and so she was going back to America, and I was going to some orphanage. In Los Angeles, Jack and I would become Jacob and Lola Mannings, from England. We don't know where we are going to live, nor where I am going to school.

And now, I look out of the plane window, waiting for my new life to start.

**AN: well, there you have it. Alex and Jack, or Jacob and Lola as I should say, are moving to America. What will happen there? Wait and see.**

**Oh, and you see that green button? You know, the one just below the author's note that is screaming at you to push it? Well, give into that desire. Push it, and write a review. The provide encouragement for the author to continue writing ****** **see you all next time!!**


	2. A Single Month Later

**AN: well, I am so sorry for the long wait, and this chapter hasn't been beta-ed. But when the person I sent it to sends it back, it will replace this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: well… no I don't. I didn't get any of them for my birthday ******

_ONE MONTH AFTER THEY MOVED_

"Jacob Mannings!" A shrill voice pierced my depressing thoughts about my old life as Alex Rider. "What Miss Necrobullus?" I say, sounding unnecessarily blunt, but I don't like my Italian teacher much.

"How much have you copied off the white board boy?" She asks me, quite loudly too. I look down at my page, and groan inside my head. All I have written down is Tuesday the. "Mr Mannings, you will stay here until you have copied down all the writing on the board" she tells me in her loud annoying voice. I groan, but nod my head. I used to like Italian in England, when I was Alex Rider, but here in America, the teacher is a pain in the neck. I spend most Italian classes pondering my choice to live here.

I mean, I love it here. I am apart of the '_soccer'_ team here, I have three best friend, Kate, Luke and Joe, and have caught up with school. The best part is, MI6 and CIA haven't contacted me in a month, since Jack and I moved here. Damn. I've wondered off again. So I scribble down the stuff on the board, and then the bell goes. I make to move, hoping the Miss Necrobullus doesn't notice me, but "Mr Mannings! Stay here!" so I sit back down, and finish off my writing.

After finishing the board, I ended up late to Law. I enjoy law, and in some lessons, mostly when Kate or Joe aren't here, they are both in my law class, I will find the laws that Alex Rider broke, and the ones that MI6, CIA and ASIS have broken using Alex Rider, formerly me.

It is quite funny how many they have broken. But today, Kate is here, Joe probably wagged, he hates law, so we work together on our assignment wit out him.

Our law assignment is about the law enforcement agencies. We have to put together a presentation on an American, or foreign agency. We have chosen the MI6. Kate and Joe chose it when I wasn't here due to Miss Necrobullus, as a joke. Ha ha.

"Hey Joe" Kate calls out, spotting Joe at our table, "why didja wag law?" She sits down next to Joe, and steals some of his peach ice tea. Luke and I join them as Joe yells, "Hey! You think that I wagged and didn't get you any?? So give back the ice tea!"

We all cheer, and Kate hugs him, then claims her ice tea.

"You rock mate!" Luke says, claiming the mango ice tea for himself, leaving me with the peach ice tea.

"Ditto" I say and Luke and I give Joe hi-fives.

"So" Joe asks innocently, and I just know what the question will be, "how was Italian?"

I glare at him he is meant to have Italian with me and Miss Necrobullus normally picks on both of us evenly, but when one of us isn't here, the other gets hell from her.

"Whatcha think Joey? The ice tea barely makes up for it!" I reply, a little sarcastically.

"Awww, is little Jakey-wakey scared of the big bad Miss Necrobullus?" Joe teases, and we all laugh. But my laughter seems a little fake to my own ears.

Having a new identity is strange. Sure ive gone under cover before, but it has always been temporary. I feel like this is just a long term mission, so some times being called Jake, or Jacob, is a little surprising. Like just then.

"Jacob Mannings, please come to the front office immediately." The PA tells us, and Joe, Kate and Luke all "Ohhhhh whatcha do this time Jake?" me as I leave. I ignore them this time because of the major sense of déjà vu im feeling. That, and my Alex Rider senses are tingling. They are telling my that something is wrong.

In the front office, I see a woman standing next to the front desk. I tense up. She has long brown hair, and tanned skin. She looks like she is in her mid 30s, and she has a hip holster complete with a gun. My Alex senses tell me that she is an agent, but I don't know who for, or if she knows who I am and who im not.

Before, I was 'Alex Rider with a new life' and now im 'Alex Rider, undercover spy'. I never thought that I would have to make that transaction here…

"Jacob Mannings?" she asks me, stating it as a question. Some of the tension flows out. I don't think she know that im really Alex Rider. Good. Now, who does she work for, and why is she here at my school, in my new life for me?

**Megan Reeves POV:**

"Hey, Megan!" Don calls out to me, from his desk, after getting off the phone. I guess it's another case. "We got a case, a woman collapsed at a childcare center, turns out she was poisoned. Let Colby and David know."

"Ok, Don." I answer. "What do you want them to do?"

"Tell them that I want them to come here, and find out about our victim. Her name is Lola Mannings. We are going to go to the hospital to find out what's wrong with her, then come back here."

"Kay," I let him know, "hey, Colby. You and David need to get here, we have a case, and you two need to gather all the information you can get on a Lola Mannings."

"Kay, I'll get David" came Colby's voice, mildly distorted by the phone, "Bye". Then he hangs up.

"K, im ready Don" I tell him, and we head out to his car.

In the car, we drive silently. It takes us only ten minutes to get there, seeing as the traffic was light. Every one was at work now.

Out side the hospital, Don finds a spot with out too much hassle, and then we head in.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lola Mannings' doctor, we are with the FBI." Don tells one of the hospital receptionist, flashing his badge, as I do as well.

"Ok, umm, just go down the hall and it's," the receptionist looks at the computer screen, "room 345, on the right. I think that Dr Shaw is in there right now. He'll answer your questions."

Don just nods, and I say "Thank you" then we walk down the hall to room 345. We get there, and there is a large glass window, and inside I can see a pale woman with strawberry blond hair hooked up to machines, and an elderly looking man fiddling with the machines.

The man looks up, and sees us, then finishes up what he was doing, and comes out to talk with us.

"Hi, im Dr Shaw, who are you two?" He introduces himself, and asks us.

"Im Agent Megan Reeves and this is Agent Don Epps" I indicate to Don with my left hand, "We are from the FBI and we are investigating this poisoning."

Dr Shaw nods, then says "Well, Ms Mannings has ingested poison from what I believe, with her breakfast most likely, and the preliminary tests show that the poison that has entered her system is that from a King Brown snake, native to Australia." He explains.

Don and I glance at each other, both of us wondering why someone would poison Lola Mannings and why with King Brown venom.

"Do you think that she will survive Dr?" Don asks.

"The poison is very deadly, the antidote is being flown in from Australia as we speak, but there is still a very realistic chance that she may die." Dr Shaw answers gravely. And I know that there is a chance that this case will turn into a murder investigation. I hope not. "Ok, thanks for your help, and I hope that your patient gets better, bye." I say, and Don adds, "Yeah, I hope that you get the antidote in time, and we may send someone else over to check up on her condition kay?"

Dr Shaw nods, and we turn and leave.

"So, what do you think so far Megan?" Don asks me as we leave the building.

"Well, I think that it may be a revenge killing, or murder attempt, and that the method will most likely reveal what group is behind this." I answer, but I wonder who would hurt a child care worker, or what a child care worker might have done to provoke such an attack.

"What could a child care worker do, or why would someone attack a child care worker in a revenge killing?" Don questions, speaking my thoughts exactly.

With that said, we make the rest of the trip to the FBI building, pondering what had been said.

"Ok, Colby, David, what have you got for me?" Don demands as soon as we are with in hearing range, shouting range really.

"Not much Don" Colby answers. "Yeah Done, there isn't much about Lola Mannings, only that she emigrated here from London about a month ago, where she works, lives, what uni she is currently going to, DOB and that she has a ward called Jacob Mannings" David adds.

"After we discovered a ward, we looked him up to. There is as little information on him as there is on her. But we do know that he goes to a LA West High, and is currently there now." Colby adds to David's findings.

"Ok, ok. Colby, David. You two head over to their house and look around, and Megan, you go collect Jacob Mannings and bring him back here. He may provide reasons for why some one would want revenge on her." Don orders.

"Woah, wait. This is a revenge case? When?" Colby asks, with a questioning look, mirrored by David's expression.

"Yeah, the style matches revenge" I answer. Still wondering why some one would want revenge on a child care worker.

"Ok, well discuss this later, but now work people" Don commands, and David, Colby and I head for the elevator.

"You know, I was thinking, that it could be a revenge attempt, but it may be the wards fault" David says, slowly, as the elevator doors open. I mull this over, and agree. "Yeah, that sounds more likely." I say, and Colby nods.

The elevator doors open again, and we walk out, Colby and David head in a different direction, for our cars.

Why would snake venom, let alone _Australian_ snake venom, be used in a revenge attempt? I get into my car, and put the school in the GPS, to find the quickest way there. The quickest way there looks to be a 20 minute drive. So I turned on the radio, and started out of the FBI car park.

20 minutes later, and I pull up outside a high school. How am I gonna tell a kid who has no family that his guardian is in hospital, and may die? I sigh, and turn my car off and get out.

Locking the car, I walk into the reception, and talk to one of the front office ladies.

"Hi, I'm Agent Reeves, and I need to take Jacob Mannings with me, his guardian is in trouble." I say, flashing my badge.

"What is wrong with Ms Mannings?" the front office lady asks, she obviously is fond of the boy. "She's in hospital" I reply. She looks shocked, and makes an announcement over the PA system for Jacob Mannings.

We wait in silence, the front office lady kept shooting glances at me, and then a boy with brown, almost blonde hair, and dark brown eyes that seem to cold for a teenage boy. The boy looks at me, and then tenses. I immediately become suspicious of his reaction, and ask "Jacob Mannings?" The boy seems to become slightly less tense, and nods.

"I'm Agent Megan Reeves of the FBI, and I need you to come with me." I say, and he tenses up again. "Why?" he asks, almost rudely.

"Because, your guardian, Lola, is in hospital" I answer bluntly, and his expression becomes one of despair and… anger?

"Because, your guardian, Lola, is in hospital" FBI Agent Megan Reeves says, and I immediately think of SCORPIA, Snakehead and the Chinese Triads. Then I feel angry with the CIA and MI6. They said that we would be safe here, and that no one would know who we are.

And now, it is all a big mess, with the FBI involved.

Shit. Double shit.

So I suck it up, and follow Agent Reeves out to the car.

**AN: so, tune in for the next installment of Alex Rider and the FBI…**

**Jokes, but please review! They provide motivation!**


	3. Meeting the FBI

**AN: well, there is probably going to be a wait until the next update, so sorry about that in advance. i just have a short term, and have exams at the end of it. so there is alot of work to do, and over the next few weeks, my schedule is kinda full.**

**DISCLAIMER: i d-d-d- do- don- don't own them... i didnt even get them for my birthday...**

**Alex's POV**

I follow Agent Megan Reeves out to the car, with my Alex senses buzzing worse than 12 angry hornet nests, plus a seriously bad feeling in my stomach. Agent Reeves walks over to a black SUV, very conspicuous, and got in the drivers side. It was a good thing she got in first, cuz I was going to hop in that same side. Stupid American driving. So, I hop in the right side, and she pulls out of her park, and exits the school car park.

I wait until we are well on our way too… where ever she is taking me, before I ask my questions.

First of all, "What's wrong with J-Lola Agent Reeves?" I ask, nearly slipping up. Don't panic. Don't panic. "You can call me Megan, and according to her doctor, she has been poisoned-" poisoned?! "With what appears to be Australian snake venom." Agent- Megan answers.

Australia. Snake venom. Didn't I destroy the Australian/Asian Snakehead? Damn. Someone who was apart of the Snakehead who knew who I was survived. Now they are torturing me. Shit. Wait? But who else knew who I was apart form Major Yu and… Ash? Double damn. I now have an enemy who knows who I am and who I was.

"Are you alright Jacob? Can I call you that?" Megan asks.

"Yeah, yeah. You can call me Jacob. I was just wondering who would want to poison Lola." I a quarter lie. No I'm not alright! I've just found out that some one who I don't know is after me, and I have no help! Apart of my deal with MI6 and the CIA was that we never contact each other again. So there wasn't going to be any help from them. So the only people that where on my side was this Megan Reeves of the FBI and her team, who don't know anything about me. I am so screwed.

"Where are we going?" I ask. My Alex instincts taking over, and trying to take in as much information as possible. Like the fact that I can reach her gun easily if she becomes a threat to me. I doubt that would happen, but me being Alex and all, no matter what name I go by… You just never know…

"We are going to the FBI building. My boss wants to interview you. But don't worry; it's just basic stuff that we need to know." Great. I know have to go into an FBI building and lie my bum off. Some Wednesday this is turning out to be.

**Don's POV:**

I groan and lean back from my computer, in utter failure. I can't get anything more than a basic file on either Lola or Jacob Mannings. All there is on them is their birth dates, date of entry in to the USA, Lola's job, Jacobs school and grades- he seems to be a smart kid, but is majorly behind- and where they live.

No one except those high up in the government would have this kind of file. But what would the government want with a law student who works at a child care center and her ward? I groan again, and pick up the phone to call Colby and David to see if they found anything.

"Hey Don, how are you?" my brother Charlie asked.

"Hey Charlie. Eh, not so good. We have a new case and there is absolutely nothing on the victims, and we haven't found any clues so far about who the perp is." I complain to Charlie.

"Do you want any help Don? Maybe I can use my clearance to get you the information you need?" Charlie offers. I smile, and accept.

"Any help you can give us is great." I say, glad that there is a chance that we can get somewhere.

"So, can you tell me what's this case is about?" Charlie asks. I smile to myself. That's my little brother. Always curious, and always wanting to help.

"Well, the victim is a woman called Lola Mannings, and she was poisoned with Australian snake venom this morning, and she has a ward named Jacob Mannings, a high school student, Megan's gone to pick him up. The problem is we would normally have their files by now, and we do. The problem is that there is absolutely no useful information in either of their files. We are going to depend on what you manage to get, what Jacob Mannings tells us and what Colby and David find at the victims house." I finish, sounding extremely frustrated. Which I am.

"ok, do you mind?" My brother asks me, indicating for the computer.

"Nah" Colby and David just walked in. "I'll go see what Colby and David found."

"Mmhmm" was my only reply has I left Charlie to it.

"Hey, Colby, David, did you get anything?" I demand. They look at me and hand me an open package. "It's addressed to an Alex Rider, and apparently it's from a Unwin Toys." Colby explains. "All it contains is a stuffed toy that contained a sachet that we suspect holds coke." David adds, giving me the sachet too.

"Ok, give these to the Lab and see what they can do with these, and I'll go tell Charlie the two new names that we have for him to look for." I order, and the do as I say.

I sigh; not much information to go on, but maybe we will find this Alex Rider or Unwin Toys.

I wonder back over to Charlie, "Hey Chuck" I say, using the Charlie's nickname to ensure I get a response. "Don't call me Chuck" came the reply. I smile, and finish what I was saying. "Colby and David found some new evidence. Try looking up Alex Rider and a company called Unwin Toys."

"Yeah, I will" came the mumbled reply. I clapped him on the shoulder and sat at Megan's desk. I decided to try and find out some stuff about Alex Rider and Unwin Toys.

I type in 'Alex Rider' into the FBI search engine, and get one hit. Alex Rider lives in London, same place as Jacob lived in, no address, DOB, around the same age as Jacob, no school listed, visited DC once, as a stopover with Nikolei and Paul Drevin, and a DOD. DOD? Apparently Alex Rider and his guardian, Jack Starbright, died in an explosion. It was at a petrol station, and someone lit a cigarette and the whole place went up like fire works. Remains too charred to be ID'ed by Alex's best friend, Tom Harrison, but where ID'ed by dental records. There are lots similarities between Jacob and Alex. There is no photo of Alex Rider either.

Unwin Toys next. They where apparently a smuggling operation, but was discovered and stopped about two months ago. They smuggled anything, including drugs.

Maybe Alex Rider was a druggie friend of Jacob, and Jacob was using Alex Riders name to get his next fix. And then the revenge part would be because Jacob didn't make the pay, so they got the only person who is apparently close to him.

But why Australian snake venom, when there is so many easier ways to send a message, like bashing, drive by shooting, threats, the list goes on. I print the files on Alex Rider and Unwin Toys turn off Megan's computer and go see what Charlie has.

Before I can get there, I see Megan come through the elevator doors accompanied by whom I assume to be Jacob Mannings.

**Alex's POV:**

The elevator doors opened, and outside the elevator was a bunch of desks all placed in groups around the floor. Megan escorted me into a room with large glass windows all around, and a lone desk and two chairs. It was an interrogation room. It was much much much better than the white ones at MI6 and numerous more improvised ones I've seen. I sit in the chair, and watch Megan talk to a man, slightly taller than her, with short black hair. Joining them is a big black bald-ish man, and a big white man with short blond hair. They all appear to be a team, with the way they react with each other. Then another man, slightly small, black curly hair, and a slightly geekey look to him. It looks like the first man Megan approached and the geekey man are brothers, but that's just a guess. Four of them, the first three Megan was talking to head over here, but only Megan and the first man enter the interrogation room.

"Hey Jacob, this is Agent Don Eppes, he's my boss, the one in charge of your guardians case" Megan says, introducing the man with the black hair. You can tell that he is an agent like Megan, and thinking back, I could see that he was a leader.

"Hi Agent Epps" I say, in the persona of a teenager who has no idea that he is in an interrogation room. Easy.

"Jacob" Agent Epps greets. "How was school today?" he asks.

"It was alright, got yelled at by my Italian teacher, nearly finished my law assignment, and that's it before Megan picked me up to tell me about Lola" I answer, the worry about Lola not faked.

"Do you have any idea why some one would want to poison Lola?" Megan starts off. She sounds sincere.

Yes. "No, I don't. Sorry." I lie.

"Ok, then do you know some one called Alex Rider?" Don this time. He seems more blunt.

Where did they learn that name? It's meant to be classified. "Never heard that name in my life." I lie again.

"What do you know about Unwin Toys?" Megan again. They seem to be tag teaming. It's an interesting experience. Being interrogated with out being hurt is actually quite pleasant. Well, maybe not to other people… and not exactly pleasant… but a zillion times better than being tortured for information. Or threatened.

"Unwin Toys. Nope, never heard of them." I've only, like, totally destroyed the company. They look at each other. It's obvious that they have been working as a team for a while now, and can communicate with out speaking. That's a good talent. It makes it harder for people like me to eavesdrop.

"When can I see J-Lola?" Damn. That's the second time I've slipped up around Megan.

Megan looks at me, and I just look back.

"And what's going to happen with me? Like how am I going to get to school?" I ask. It may not be a very teen like persona to be worried about school, but I've missed out on too much school already, and I do want to have an opportunity to do something other than spying.

"I'm not sure Jacob. Don and I will talk about it" Megan says, and they leave the room.

**Megan's POV:**

"That's the second time he's slipped up with Lola's name." I say as soon as the door to the interrogation room is closed.

"Really? That very same slip up?" Don asks.

"Yes" I confirm. "What you said about Jacob using Alex's name to get drugs, I've been thinking about that. If that where true, then wouldn't there be a record with either Alex or Jacob?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know. There is also the problem about the lack of information in either files and the way Lola was attacked." Don says.

"And Charlie could only find two files that he couldn't access. Why would Jacob Mannings and a dead boy have restricted files?" Megan questions.

"I know, I know." Don says, sounding tired. "This case isn't going anywhere and it's not event the end of the first day with it." He complains.

"I know. And what are we going to with him? He can't stay at home by himself, and he needs to go to school as well" I say. This case is frustrating me. Don too.

"Hey guys" Charlie wonders over and says. "How did the interview go?"

"Eh, no good. He denies not knowing who Alex Ride is, apparently has no idea why some one would want to hurt his guardian, and doesn't know who Unwin Toys are." Don answers, sounding frustrated. "And now, we have no idea with what to do with him."

"What do you mean?" Charlie inquired.

"Well, he can't stay at home, because he's too young, and he needs to be able to go to school- wait! Why would a teenage boy be concerned about school Megan?" Don said, first to Charlie, then to Megan.

"I have no idea Don. Jacob isn't your average teenage boy. He is too aware for a teenage boy, and during the interview, most people are nervous, but he wasn't. It was like he sort of enjoyed it, like when you keep on eating something you hate, and then one day it tastes nice." I try to explain to Don and Charlie. I can't seem to profile Jacob for some reason. It's like he is hiding who he is. Successfully to.

"So you're saying that you think that Jacob has been interrogated before, but unpleasantly?" Don asks.

"I guess so" I say.

"Hey, maybe Jacob could stay with me. I'll be able to get him to school and help him with work." Charlie says.

"Err, ok. But if any thing happens, you let me know and I'll deal with it" Don said, accepting Charlie offer. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

**Alex's POV:**

Agent Epps and Megan leave the interrogation room, and start talking with each other, about me. Then they are joined by whim I assume to be Agent Epps brother. They talk for another few minutes. Then agent Epps and his brother head back to my interrogation room.

Why? The man with agent Eppes isn't an agent. He seems too soft.

They enter the room. "Hey Jacob, this is my brother Charlie. He is an FBI consultant, and also a professor of applied mathematics at CalSci." Agent Epps introduces.

"Hi Charlie. If you don't mind me asking, what does maths have to do with law enforcement?" I ask. How can maths help with law enforcement?

"No, no I don't. Well, maths is every where. It is in the way a flower grows its petals, it can be used to figure out a social network, it can be used to find out who is a most likely suspect in an investigation, or who is a most likely target. And I use the maths in the world to help the FBI with their cases." Charlie explains. He's a good teacher. I can see why he is a professor. So I nod slowly. I can see what he is explaining, I just don't really understand it, and I don't want to sit through an explanation while there is some one out there that I don't know who is after me.

"Well, Chuck here is going to be looking after you until Lola is better." Don tells me. I look at Charlie in surprise. I didn't expect this. I thought that… well, I didn't know what to expect, but that wasn't it.

"Uh, ok…" I oh so brilliantly say, then ask "Can I go see Lola first?"

No slip on Jacks, Lola's name. Yay…

"Yeah, umm, I'll take you then we'll go to my place. Don would you mind emailing all your information to me and I can do an analysis to find out who is the most likely target. And don't call me Chuck" Charlie asks/tells.

"Ok and I will, but there isn't much information Chuck" Don says, a bit cheekily.

Charlie just looks at him, and then motions me to come with him.

I follow him out of the FBI office and into the car on my way to see Jack.

**AN: Well, i hope that you all enjoy this next chapter, and are all looking forward to the next chapter so much that you will write reviews... i wonder if mass hypnotism will make you all write reviews... hmmmm... something to ponder... bye!**


	4. Files and Useless Info

**AN: I have just made some of the stuff in the files up. Im not too sure when Snakehead occured, but if I have made a mistake, then dont worry. it was just a base for Dons team to work from. So, I hope that you enjoy. Oh yes, I am not putting in any american or british accents. i tried putting american in, and it didnt work for me. so, if your wondering what happened to their accents, i just couldnt write them.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own them :(**

**Dons POV:**

I watch Charlie escort Jacob out of the FBI office, and I can't help the anxious feeling that it isn't quite safe to be around Jacob Mannings.

"Ok Megan, you can look over Jacob and Lola Mannings files, while I look over Alex Riders file." I tell her, and hand her the only two files that can be found on Jacob and Lola Mannings. Megan nods, takes the files and heads to her desk to read the files.

I take Alex Riders file, sit down at my desk and read.

Rider, Alex –Deceased

DOB: 5/11/1994

POB: Brooklands, London, England

DOD: May '09

Parents: Helen and John Rider –Deceased 12/1994, plane crash

Siblings: Only child.

Guardian/s: Ian Rider, uncle –Deceased 12/08, car crash

Jack Starbright –Deceased May '09, car explosion

Travel history: America, Spain, Italy, Holland, Mexico and Skeleton Key.

Alex Rider died in an explosion at a petrol station along with his guardian Jack Starbright, May '09.

Known Associates: Jack Starbright-Deceased, Ian Rider-deceased and Tom Harris-alive.

School: Brookland High School.

Hmm… why aren't there any photos of Alex Rider? If I contact the school, they might have some! I'll get David or Colby on to it when they get back. Mean time I will look at Ian Rider and Jack Starbright.

On my computer, I type in Ian Rider first. Result: Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's like someone went into the computer and wiped everything to do with him except his nephew, Alex Rider. I do the same with John Rider. Only a piece about how he was charged with manslaughter and that he was in the British Army. So, nothing useful. Next I type in Jack Starbright. Yes! Jack Starbright was an American citizen. That means she has a family.

I access her file, and read.

Starbright, Jack

DOB: 9/12/1982

POB: Washington DC, America

DOD: May '09

Parents: Josh and Mary Starbright- still living in DC

Siblings: James-older, living in New York, Tom-older, living in DC and Aaron-younger, living in DC.

Travel History: London and Holland.

Job: Full time law student at London University.

"Megan, how's it going with your files?" I ask her, hoping that she has gotten something. She comes over to my desk with the files. "I only have the basics. The files that Charlie got using his clearance didn't help. What about you?" She replies, sounding frustrated. Charlie's clearance didn't get us any new information? Odd.

"Yes I did. There isn't much on Alex Rider, but his second guardian was an American citizen and her family is still living here, we can talk to them about her and Alex Rider. See if they have photos because there aren't any photos of Alex Rider or Jack Starbright in their files." I say "I was also thinking of getting someone to look at Alex Riders old school to see if they have any photos of Alex Rider. Can you get in contact with Jack Starbrights family?" I ask her. Megan nods, and heads back to her desk. I go and get a coffee. I'm thinking of calling it a day after Megan gets in contact with the Starbrights, and after someone gets in contact with the school. I think I will.

**Alex's POV:**

Damn. It's ten past six.

"Mr Mannings, umm, visiting hours are over, and it's time for you to leave" a timid nurse tell me. I sigh, and Charlie says, "C'mon Jacob, it's time to go."

I get up, and follow Charlie out of the room. I can't believe what's happened. Jack isn't meant to get involved in Alex's world. My _old_ world. And this is meant to be a new life, and not be contaminated by old enemies that are meant to think that I'm Jacob Mannings, and that Alex Rider is dead.

"Hey, Charlie can we please drop by my place so I can get some stuff for school tomorrow?" I ask. If it is Snakehead, they are a part of SCORPIA, then they would leave a message. A note, claiming… I guess that bragging rights is the correct term for it. That or to torment me. Neither option is appealing.

We get in the car, and Charlie asks for the directions to my place.

"You want to find your way to Macrell rd first" I direct.

"So…" Charlie starts, "How long have you been in America?"

I look at him, and see what I saw when I first saw him. Just innocent curiosity. But I must be careful what I say around him, he would let his brother know about any new information that I share. So I keep my answer to a minimum.

"About a month."

"Ok…" Charlie says. I know I'm being very anti-social… but, I'm not in the mood. I don't normally be very social when I've got unknown lunatics after me. It normally ends up with others dead. Including yourself.

"Ok, now take the third turn off on the left" I say, as we turn onto Macrell rd.

Well, we got there quickly… I wonder why there is such little traffic...

"Okay, just pull up here" I get out of the car, and walk up to the front door of my new place.

I go to put the keys in the key hole, and I notice that it has been forced open. Crap. Maybe, hopefully it was the FBI… if they have searched my house… I look back at Charlie waiting in the car, and open the door quickly. If there was any one hiding behind the door, then the door would have taken them out.

**Charlie's POV:**

I watch Jacob get out of the car, and walk up to the front door of what I'm assuming is his house. Something isn't right about him. It's like he is hiding. He has a similar look to Don. A look that someone gets when they have seen, or done, bad things. I don't understand it. He is just a teenager, so why would he have a… a… a haunted look?

I see Jacob pause outside his door, and then he glances back at me. He swings the door open forcefully. Why? It was almost like he knew that someone broke into his house. Sigh, Jacob Mannings is an enigma… or as Larry would put it, a black hole…

**Alex's POV:**

I didn't hear the door take any one out, so I assume that there is no one behind it waiting to attack me. So I enter.

There are small things out of place. Small, not amateur but not the best, things out of place that show that someone, or some ones have been through here. So I quickly and methodically clear the house of any intruders. I assume, wow I'm assuming lots… so instead, let's say I took an educated guess, that Snakehead attacked Jack, and left a gift here for Alex Rider, but the FBI found it before me and that's where they learnt my real name, not that they know it, and Unwin Toys. But knowing Snakehead, they would of planned for the FBI coming and finding the package, making my life a zillion times more difficult, so they would of left something for me to find. But where?

Oh well. I don't really want to know what they have to say, and I can ditch school to find it if I seriously need it. So I grab a bag, and head into my room again.

In my room, I stuff jeans, shirts, undies and a few pairs of socks into the bag, and then I put all of my school stuff into my school bag. I look at my book shelf to get a book or two to read at the hospital. So I take the first two in the Bourne series, the ones that Jack got me, and out of the first one (The Bourne Identity) falls a note.

Of course. In a spy book. That's where they would hide the note. I stare at it on the ground, wondering if I should pick it up or leave it. If I leave it, then if the FBI come back, they will find it… I don't fancy that, so I pick it up.

Ha ha, revenge is a bitch isn't it Alex Rider.

Snakehead

Short and to the point. Well, at least now I'm positive that it's not SCORPIA… meh, optimism… so I shove it in my pocket, and leave the house. I carefully lock up, making sure that I will be positive that I will be able to tell if someone has been to my house next time I come here, and get back in the car with Charlie.

In the car, Charlie talks to me, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about how I'm gonna stop Snakehead. I was also wondering how far I'd go to protect my new life…

**Megan's POV:**

I put the phone down after talking to the Starbrights. It was hard, because I had no idea what to tell them. They are going to fax over some photos of Jack tomorrow, but they have none of Alex Rider. Who is this boy, and what has he got to do with Jacob Mannings? It's frustrating. The elevator doors open, and Colby and David come out. They motion to me, and walk over to Dons desk, so I join them.

"Whatcha got?" Don asks them when we all arrive.

"You go first Megan" Colby says "We'll tell Don what we have last."

I nod, and tell Don about how the Starbrights are faxing us some photos of Jack Starbright tomorrow, and that they don't have any of Alex Rider.

"Right, I spoke to the receptionist at Alex Riders old school, and they have a file on him as well as his last school photo. They will fax it over when they find it" Don tells us. Well, now we will soon have faces to put to the names of Alex Rider and Jack Starbright.

"Well, Colby and I went over to the lab too see what the substance was, and turns out it was Cocaine." David tells us.

"And we also got a free lecture about Unwin Toys. Someone at the lab has worked with the DEA, and apparently Unwin Toys where a suspected major drug trafficker, until their company just, well as the lab person said, just stopped working. Just fell apart." Colby adds. "and there was no finger prints on it." David adds that little piece.

I absorb this information, and think about the picture all this is building up to be.

"God, it feels like we have all the puzzle pieces but we are putting it together wrong!" I exclaim frustratedley. They all nod in agreement.

"Well, I'm calling it a day. There isn't much more we can do until we get those photos, so go home." Don commands, and we all mumble "yes boss" or "ok Don" and go. Before I go, Don stops me.

"Hey Megan, do you want to come over to Charlies for dinner. I want you to have a crack at profiling Jacob Mannings, and maybe you might be able to read him better in a relaxing environment" he asks. I think about it. It's been frustrating me that I cant profile him, and would dearly love the chance. So I say yes, and wait for Don to get ready to go.

**AN: well, i hope that you enjoyed that. i also hope that you are all hypnotised and are now going to review. im serious. review, please?**


	5. Dinner with the Eppes

**AN: Well, here it is folks, the very fifth chapter for your enjoyment. So, enjoy. Oh, yeah. This is all that I have typed/written. So the next chapter will be a wait.**

DISCLAIMER: No, no and double no.

**Alex POV:**

Charlie pulls up infront of a beautiful, old, and from what I can tell, a well loved family home. In the drive way of said house, is an old car. I assume that it is vintage, but that is because of what its age appears to be.

I grab my bags, and hop out of the car.

"You will probably be staying in the guest room, because Don stays over some nights, and probably will stay over because of the case" Charlie says, as we walk up to the front door, under the porch. I nod, but don't say anything else. It is quite obvious that Don doesn't trust me, and that is understandable. Charlie opens the door, I hope they lock it at night, or when they aren't home, other wise they and myself are screwed.

Inside the front door is a large room, I assume it to be the living room, and there is a table near a door way. At the table there are two people, a man and a woman, doing a puzzle. The man is kinda tall/short… tall/short, what a contradiction… and the man has short brown/grey hair, thin and has this… well, this… umm… well, he isn't like any one I've ever met. The only person who comes close to him is Smithers. And the woman is taller than the man, slightly tanned and has long black hair.

"Hey Charlie" the woman says, looking up from the puzzle. The man just mumbles a "Hello Charles" and continues the puzzle. The woman looks questioningly at Charlie, and Charlie says: Hey Amita, Larry" ahh, so that's who they are, "this is Jacob Mannings. He is staying at my place because his guardian has been attacked, and Don is investigating the attack." Yeah. I can't believe that _THEY _would dare to come after me. After what I did, they have the nerve to come after me and attack Jack. They are gonna wish that they had never thought of the Rider name…

"Really? Hi Jacob. I'm Amita. I work with Charlie at CalSci" Amita says, holding out her hand. I smile. I like her. She doesn't seem judgamental. So, I smile back and say "Its nice to meet you Amita" and also shake her hand.

"And this is Larry, but don't worry. He's not ignoring you because he doesn't like, rather he is just really into the puzzle." Amita goes on. "In fact, while Charlie tells his dad that you're here, why don't you tell us? He is in the kitchen Charlie."

Charlie lives with his dad. Useful piece of information, filed in the back of my head. Charlie heads over to the door near the table, which is the one that I noticed when I first came in.

I walk over to the table, dumping my bags at the foot, "Me or someone else will show you where you're sleeping later ok?" Amita asks. "Yeah, that's alright" I say. Looking at the puzzle, I use my oh-so-wonderfull skills of deduction to tell my self that it is of a garden, and is nearly complete. Well, that tree would be the perfect place to set up a snipers nest… damn! I can't even look at a puzzle without finding the perfect spot for a snipers nest, or an ambush. How the hell did I think that I could lead an ordinary life? Ah… I don't know. I sit down, and start helping them with the puzzle.

That lake starting to tahape could pose a threat to any one trying to escape… damn, I'm doing it again. Carlie and a man, who I assume to be his dad walk out of the door.  
"Hello Jacob. I am Alan. How are you?" the man says. Alan.

"I'm good Mr Eppes. Well, as good as I can be, but yeah" I say. No lie yet. But I know that that will change as soon as Don arrives…

"Call me Alan, Jacob" he responds. Fine. "Okay, Mr Alan" I comprimise. Alan grins, but accepts the comprimise. "Ok, you win there. Let me show you the room you will be staying in while they set the table. Oh and by the way Charlie, your brother is bringing Megan along too, so set out enough crockery for her too" Alan directs the last comment at Charlie. Megan's coming. Obviously Don wants her to try to proflie me. I wish her luck, mentally of course, and follow Alan throught another door way thast lead to a hall.

**Megan POV:  
**"So, run by me what we have on the case." Don inquired, slowing down at an orange traffic light. What do we have? We have a lot and nothing at the same time. "Well, we have no other information on Alex Rider, Jacob Mannings or Lola Mannings. But we are being faxed a photo of Jack Starbright, who was Alex Riders guardian. And we have been in contact with Alex Riders school, and they are sending over his flie and school photo. That's on the information side." The traffic light turns green. There isn't much traffic, unusual for LA…  
"We have the drugs found at the Mannings house, and the name of a company called Unwin Toys, which was a smuggling company in the Oceania, that suddenly stopped smuggling _anything_ since December. So, all in all, we have a fair few pieces of the puzzle, but no bits that fit together." I conclude. We are already a few minutes away from Chalrlie's place. Don nods slowly, contemplating what I've said, and I stare out the side window.

Jacob Mannings. I am meant to try and profile him again for dinner tonight. The last try was confusing. His eyes are similar to someone who has seen, and done, too much for their country or cause. But Jacob is only 15. A teenager. Not some war vetren. In the interview room, he was too relaxed. A normal teen would have been nervous. He was only worried for his guardian. And he slipped up on her name twice. Once when I picked him up, and the other when Don and I where talking to him.  
"Hey Megan, tell me if this idea is crazy-"I nod, what has he got to say that will sound crazy? Most of this case is already classified as crazy. "But you know how he went to say something else when he was talking about his guardian, Lola, right?" I nod again. I think I can see where he is coming from… "Well, Alex Rider's guardian's name was Jack, and when he went to say something else, he said J-, well what if he was really going to say 'Jack'?" He's right. It is crazy. "It is crazy" I say.  
"But…" Don asks, knowing that there was one. "But, it makes sense. Maybe tomorrow will prove your theory" It is logical, but it doesn't make sense in the big picture. We need to find out who this Alex Rider is, that is the missing piece of the puzzle. Maybe when we find out who he was it will all make sense. Hopefully.

**Alex POV:  
**Well, atleast I'm not seeing the _perfect ambush_ in the puzzle that I was helping Amita, Larry and Charlie do. I pick up a piece and put it in the correct spot, God, that spot has no cover from a sniper atta- damn…  
"I'm going to see if Mr Alan needs help" I say, and leave. They all nod and "Hmmm", wrapped up in the puzzle. I'd enjoy it, but my Alex senses keep on pointing out what would be useful in my/Alex's old line of work… its strange thinking of my self as two different people… but it helps me stay unconfused. I push the large wooden swing door open, and walk into the kitchen.  
"Oh, hey Jacob, hows the puzzle going?" Mr Alan asks, layering the lasagna that is for dinner tonight. "Eh, it's going well, I just got kinda bored. Do you need any help?" I tell him.  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. Sometimes, hanging around geniuses can get a bit tiring, and you can get out the stuff for a salad, bottom draw of the fridge. Oh, and I'll give you some sheets to take up to your room ok?" Mr Alan says, indicating which set of draws he is refering to. So I grab the vegetables out, and leave it on the island in the middle of the kitchen, as Mr Alan finishes the lasagna and puts it in the oven.

In the other room, I hear the front door open, and I guess that Don and Megan have arrived.  
"Hey Chuck, Larry, Amita" Dons voice travels through the closed door, slightly muffled. I also hear Megan giving her greetings to trio. I follow Mr Alan out, who greets his son, and then he beckons for me to follow him.  
"I'm just getting Jacob some sheets for the spare room for him too sleep in" Mr Alan informs every one, and we walk into the hall.

Mr Alan opens one of the cuboards that line the hall way, and grabs out a set of sheets, and two pillow cases. "Thanks, I'll put these on now" I say as he gives them to me. Mr Alan nods, and says "Ok, I'll be in the kitchen making the salad. Do you like tomato?"  
I nod, and walk to my tempoary room.

The room I am staying in is around the same size as my room in London, but it has one window, above the side of the bed. So any one looking in can't see the bed. Good. That means no snipers will shoot me at night. Wow, that's depressing… I acually worry about being snipered in my sleep…  
Meh, I can't be stuffed doing the sheets. I'll do them later. I close the cutains, you can never be too careful, and walk back downstairs.

"So, the target is Alex Rider _and _Jacob Mannings?" Don says, his voice slightly muffled by the door. They don't know I'm here, might as well as eavesdrop.  
"Yes, that's the ting that doesn't make sense." Charlies voice this time, "The algarithm that I ran this case through is meant to pick out the one target with the highest risk."  
"Also, this Alex Rider is dead." That's Megan… I wonder if they are ever going to find out about me. Hopefully I'll never know.  
"This Alex Rider seems similar to a black hole. You know he is there, but you just can't find anything about him…" Larry says, his voice sounding far, far off through the door.  
"I agree there" this was from Amita. They describe me as a black hole… I have no idea how to feel about that…  
"-have any more ideas?" came Dons voice. I missed what he said first, but assume he was asking for more ideas. "No" came Charlies relpy, "and I'm sorry that I couldn't get you any more information on Alex Rider"  
"No problem" says Don. No problem? "We found out-" Mr Alan interrupted Don, "Hey, no talking about the case at the dinner table, especially when the victim is here" Mr Alan says. Damn, I wonder what they have found out about my old life. Appreciate the thought though.  
"Aww, dad" comes Dons voice through the door. Time to make my apperance.

"Hey Agent Eppes, Megan" I says, "How is the case going?"  
"I can-" Don begins, "Remember what I said?" Mr Alan says. "We aren't allowed to talk about it Jacob, and you can call me Don seeing as you are staying at my brother and dads house" Don says, humor in his voice. I nod, with a grin on my face. Looking at the table, Amita, Charlie and Larry have finished the puzzle. Hanging in the tree near the lake is a hammock. I want a hammock now. If I had one, I'd lie on it, and wish all my troubles away.

"_BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP_" the timer screamed. The sudden noise caused everyone but me Megan and Don to jump. Megan looks at me strangly, damn; I think she noticed that I didn't jump… oh well. They have no proof that I've been lying to them. Bugger, this piece of information I heard them talk about is really bugging me.  
Mr Alan enters the kitchen, to check on the lasagna, and calls through the door, "Dinner's ready!"  
Don and Charlie enter the kitchen and come back here, Charlie holding the salad and Don holding the plates, knives and forks. The puzzle is cleared off the table, and then Charlie and Don set the table. We all sit down; I sit opposite of Megan, who is next to Don, and inbetween Larry and Charlie.  
"Well guests first" Mr Alan says. Awkwardly, I get some lasagna and salad, avoiding the avacado, then every one else gets some. Every one except Larry. He has his own plate off… err, all white food… okay… odd.

"So, Jacob, how was school today?" Charlie asks me. Trying to break the ice.  
"Well, it was alright… I only had two lessons though, Italian and Law" I give a breif insight into the life of ex-spy-used-to-be-Alex-Rider-now-Jacob-Mannings. "Really? You take Law?" this question about my school life came from Don. "Yeah, we, me and two of my friends are learning about law enforcement agencies" I say. I still find it quite depressing, and, in a morbid way, kinda funny.  
Don just nods at that, and glances at Megan. I wonder what they are thinking… it kinda sucks, for me that is, that they can communicate that well. I can kinda do that with Luke, Joe and Kate here, and I definitely can do that with Jack, and also Tom. I wonder how he has been this past month. I told him what was happening, so he knows that I'm not dead, but still. I hope that MI6 haven't found out he knows. Going back into the real world, Charlie has just finished going on a small kinda rant, but not a rant… about something. I don't think that Don, Mr Alan or Megan understood what he was going on about either.

"So Charlie, how is grading going?" Don asks. Grading? Oh yeah, Charlie, Amita and Larry are teachers. "It's going well, but slowly" Charlie responds "I am about a quarter of the way through"  
"Charles, I did not know that you where so far behind on your grading" Larry inputs.  
"Yeah, I didn't notice it either until recently" Charlie says. I will never be a teacher. I pick up my knife and fork again, and then my chest, right where I was shot to be exact, started twanging and my Alex senses went haywire. Some one is watching. Through a sniper rifle… no, I don't know that for sure.  
"I'm done, I'll just wash my plate. Does any one else want me to take their plates?" I ask, deserately wanting to get out of the room.  
"No, Jacob. I'll do that" Mr Alan says. "No, it's alright. I just need some normalicy after… well, you know" I say. God, I never thought that I'd play the _innocent_ teen boy ever again. But it felt good to be out of sight. In the kitchen, I washed my dishes slowly. Glad that nothing happened.

**Megan POV:  
**"Well, Don, I think its time for us to go. We have work tomorrow" I say. Seeing as I got a ride with Don, he will either drop me off at home, or at the FBI office to get my car.  
"Yes, Jacob, you should go to bed now, you have school in the morning" Alan puts in. Now, a normal teenager would have complained, but Jacob just says, "Yeah, I am quite tired. Goodnight everyone, it was nice meeting you" then leaves. Every one seems a little surprised, all where expecting him to complain I guess.  
"Good night Larry, Charlie, Amita and Alan" I say, as Don says the same thing. Outside the door, Don says "I'll take you to the FBI office so that you can get your car and come at your own time tomorrow, ok?" I nod and say, "Well, I think I got a slightly better read off of Jacob, but it's not much."  
Don sighs, and then gets in the drivers side of the car. I hope in the passenger side as he turns the car on, and then pulls out.  
"So, what did you get on him?" Don asks.  
"Well, I'm positive that he is paranoid, he is much more mature than any other boys his age, and it seemed like he was laughing when he told us about how he was studing other law enforcement agencies in his Law classes. Some one should have asked him what agency he was doing the assignment on, that would have given us what he agency hates." I say. It isn't much, but it is more than we had before.  
"Where did you get the paranoia from?" Don asks. He knows that I'm right; he just wants to know how I know.  
"Well, when he left to wash his plate, it felt like some one was watching." I say. Don nods, "I felt it too. But I didn't connect it to Jacob leaving the room. But how would he know? Simple paranoia doesn't cover that"  
"I know. The only other explaination that I can come up with is experience. But that doesn't make sense because how would a teenage boy know if he was being watched just by a gut feeling? And at the same time, it matches Jacob" I say, rambling on.  
"What do you mean 'it matches Jacob'?" Don asks.  
"He watched us at dinner. I just get this feeling that if we where to prove a threat to him, or anyone he cares about, then he would attack"  
"You really think that?"  
"Yeah, I do. And I know that you feel it too" I say. Don has just parked in the FBI carpark, next to my car. I hop out and go over to Dons window.  
"Alright, I know how you feel, but a child?" Don admit/exclaims frustratedly.  
"I say sleep on it. Good night, see you tomorrow" I walk over to my car, "Goodnight Megan" Don calls out to me, and I get in the car and start home.

**AN: Holy flying cows. Almost five whole pages. I expected this chapter to be around two or three, at the absolute maximum, long! I hope you all enjoyed this unintentionally long chapter. I bet all you readers aren't complaining. So, you can all congratulate me by reviewing. Even if it is to tell me about Halloween. Bye!**


	6. Pranks, Learning and CIA

**AN:** Well, here we are again my readers! a few notes first up. Note one, review. note two, review. note three, the next chapter will take time coming to your internet browsers. that is because a) i have exams next week and b) the CIA came and now i need to finish the story differently to what i have planned.  
so, i hope that you all enjoy this extra long chapter, and give reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** i own the alex rider series, including the 8th book, but i didnt invent alex rider. i only moved him and jack to america.

**Alex POV:  
**_The voices of my enemies whispered in my ear, "Revenge… revenge, Alex Rider revenge…" over and over again. Then, Jack came into view and the whispers got louder and louder. They where suddenly silenced but a gun shot. Falling to the ground was Jack. Then they whispers picked up again. But this time they where saying wake up Jacob, you'll be late for school, and then Tom appeared. But this time the whispering didn't stop. Instead it became one voice. Everything started shaking, and Tom was shot down in a drive by shooting. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. I grabbed that hand and pinned him on the bed, by the throat, with my hand._"JACOB!" Shit! I release Charlie instantly and shove myself against the head of the bed. The remaints of the dream echoed in my mind. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I just really hate it when people wake me up and and and…" I blabber. Damn it! I thought that I had control of myself! "Jacob, it's alright. Really, I'm fine" Charlie says. But he is rubbing his neck. Not a good sign.  
"You have to get going, you'll be late to school if you don't get ready now. Dad has made some breakfast downstairs" Charlie says, and then leaves.

Gah! What a way to start the day… I grab my school uniform and my toiletires bag and go to the bathroom. In the bathroom there is a window with curtains. I close the curtains, letting the paranoia get to me. Well, actually. It has already gotten to me if waking up was included. I stare at my naked torso. The bullet scar is easily noticable, and slightly twanging. Not that you'd notice that just by looking… I slip the shirt on, covering my scar, and clean my teeth. These are probably the only routines that spies and/or assains have that won't kill them. Damn that spy side. It has already gotten me into enough trouble already. I rinse my mouth, and put my toiletries in their bag, the one Jack got me… I hope that she is alright… and leave the bathroom.  
Dump my stuff on the bed, check, grab my school bag, check, and don't trip down the stairs, check, and not get shot… check… its days like these when I loathe my cynical side.

"Good morning Jacob, have a good sleep?" Mr Alan greets me as I enter the kitchen for breakfast and get some lunch. "Morning Mr Alan, I slept well thanks, what about you?" Wow, only one lie. Impressive. "I slept well too, Jacob. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Umm, what is there?" I answer.  
"There is cereal, toast or you can have some fruit. There is apples, watermelon, banana-"  
"I'll have an apple" I say, interupting Mr Alan. "Ok and Charlie will drive you to school today when you're ready. He is waiting in the garage" Mr Alan hands me a large red apple. I take a bite out of it and head out to the garage.  
Oh God… this is going to be awkward… In the garage, Charlie is working on a math problem, either for the FBI, his own personal work or for another agency, I don't know. But what ever it is, it'll take a lot to distract him. Hmm… FBI? Maybe. Lets try. "FBI!" Charlie doesn't respond. Damn… umm… dinner? Nah, its breakfast time. Ummm… Got it!  
"Amita's here!" Charlie jumps, and looks around at the door, looking surprised and then confused, realisation and a flash of fear… Fear? I gulp. Shit, I really scared him.  
"Uh, oh right! Sorry Jacob, I have to take you to school, well let's go" Charlie says, sounding flustered. God, how could I be so stupid? Well, you where asleep and in the middle of a _nightmare_. Shut up!

Charlie leaves the room, and I follow eating my apple. Outside, I quickly chuck my apple core in the green bin, and get in the car with Charlie. Commence awkward car trip.  
"So, how was the rest of last night?" I ask in a vain attempt to stop the awkwardness.  
"It was alright. Everyone pretty much left after you went upstairs" Charlie responds. Fail! Awkwardness desends again.  
"Can I turn the radio on?" I ask. If he is going to be like that, atleast there could be music.  
"Mmmhmm, sure" the awkward silence desends once more, but isn't as bad with JET playing.

**Don POV:  
**"Morning people" I say, walking into the office with a cardboard coffee conatiner in hand with four coffees in it. I go over to where Colby and David are, give them one, and take a drink out of another one. The last one for Megan.  
"Thanks Don" David says, drinking his coffee greatfully.  
"Yeah Don, this case is frustrating. We are getting no where, and the files from London haven't been faxed yet either" Colby complains.  
Damn. These files will hopefully fill in some major pieces missing in the case.  
"Hey guys, you're all here early" Megan says. It startles me slightly, not having heard her walk over. I hand her the coffee "Hey Megan. I know, and there isn't much we can do but wait for those files to come from London" I say as she takes a drink of her coffee.  
"Really?!" Megan sounds surprised. "They haven't arrived yet? Thanks for the coffee Don" "Nope" Colby says, and we all take a drink of coffee.

"Hey, umm Agent Eppes?" a young man asks.  
"That's me, what is it?" I ask the young agent. "Well, there is a phone call for you, it has to do with your case" he replys nervously.  
"Ok, patch it through to my phone" I say, and walk over to my desk, followed by Megan, David and Colby.  
"Hello, this is Agent Eppes" I say into the phone.  
"Agent Eppes, it is Dr Shaw." The Dr says.  
"How is Ms Mannings?" I ask, knowing that Lola Mannings is the reason for the call.  
"She's good. She's awake actually. I thought that you'd like to know that ASAP" he tells me.  
"Ok, ok, that's good. I'll send two agents over to talk to her" I tell him, while signaling David and Colby to go.  
"Ok, but don't question her too hard, she has just woken up from being poisoned" Dr Shaw tells me.  
"Yeah, ok. Bye, and thanks for telling me right away" I say, but before I hang up Dr Shaw interrupts, "What about her guardian, Jacob Mannings?" he asks.  
"We'll let him know. Bye" I hang up as Cloby and David leave. Their coffees discarded on the table.

"So Lola Mannings is awake. Do you think that she has anything to do with, or knows about, what happened to her?" Megan asks me.  
I sigh, "I think that she'd knows, the problem is now trying to convince her to tell us" I say, "What do you think?"  
"I agree with you Don, she does know. Jacob wouldn't keep something from her, especially if it would endanger her life" Megan says. I nod.  
"_Ring ring!_" I look at my phone, Chuck.  
"Hey Chuck" I answer the phone with.  
"Don, are you at the office?" he replies. Somethings wrong.  
"Charlie, whats wrong?" I question. Megan looks at me with concern, and I hear Charlie sigh over the phone.  
"I'll tell you later, where are you?" he asks frustratedly.  
"You're going to the FBI office now, and then you are going to tell me whats wrong" I tell him. He sighs again, "I was planning on doing that if you where in the office"  
"Oh, sorry, see you there then?" I apologise.  
"Yeah, see you there" and he hangs up.  
"What's wrong with Charlie?" Megan asks me. "I don't know, he is coming in and telling me there, but I think it is about Jacob" I say, rubbing my face. I feel a headach coming on and it's not even lunch yet.  
"Do you want me to be there?" Megan asks me. Yes, this case is getting to me, and I don't trust this Jacob kid. He is lying to us.  
"Yeah" I say.

**Alex POV:  
**"Alright, next group!" Mr Amada calls out, and a group of three get onto the stage to preform their piece. Theirs is about two friends meeting a mugger.  
"Is Lola alright?" Joe whispers, and Luke and Kate look at me intently. We are all sitting in the back corner of our drama class, whispering. And hoping we don't get called up.  
"Man, I don't know. I had to go with the FBI, cuz they are investigating what happened" I tell them, in whispers.  
"I hope she'll be alright" Kate says, her concern showing clearly in her eyes.  
"Hey! Are you staying at home by yourself? Cuz if you are, I can ask mom if she'll let you stay" Joe whispers to me. "Nah, I'm staying at one of their consultants place, and he is pretty nice" I say. Well, as nice as you could be to someone after they put in a choke hold for no reason at all.  
"Hey! You know what?!" Luke suddenly bursts out, in whispers of course, which make Kate dissolve into silent giggler. "You sounded so funny" she manages to get out. We all look at her weirdly, "Okay… what were you thinking Luke?" Joe asks, ignoring Kate.  
"Well, you know how we had that plan?" Joe and I nod; Luke found a way to hack the PA system a while back. He was saving it for something big.  
"Well, I was thinking that we use it as a sort of get well thing for Lola. We can even play Hakuna Matata" Luke says. Joe and I stare at him. Kate, who has finally calmed down stares at him.  
"That is genius" I state.

"Luke?" Mr Amada calls out "it's your groups turn!"  
"Science" Luke says, and we get up to preform our five minute play.

**Don POV:**  
"Charlies here" Megan says to me, then goes to greet Charlie. Good. Now I will learn what's wrong with him. I walk over to him, and motion him, and Megan, into the conference room. "Alright. What's wrong Charlie?" I ask straight off the bat. Charlie looks at me, and says, "Its Jacob" I knew it! "I was trying to wake him to get ready for school, and he woke up and pinned me on the bed-"  
"Charlie, you know that you could press assault charges?" I say, very calmly given the situation. I really wanted to arrest Jacob Mannings for this. Well, I'd settle for arresting him for anything really...  
"Don, it's not his fault though" Charlie says. Not his fault?!  
"How Charlie?" I'm glad that Megan can keep a cool enough head to ask questions without yelling.  
"Well, the best way to describe it would be... ummm... I think that it was a knee jerk reaction" Charlie tells us.  
"So you're saying that what Jacob did was just pure and simple instinct?!" I ask, Jacob Mannings is fifteen years old! Being woken up by a stranger shouldn't cause a reaction this sever. Hitting Charlie would make more sense... Charlie nods.  
"But the scary thing was the look in his eyes. I knew that he could kill me there and then, without any hesitation" Charlie adds, shuddering. I make eye contact with Megan, and know that she is thinking the same thing as me. What the hell is going on?!

**Colby and David POV at the hospital:  
**"Hey Ms Mannings, how are you feeling?" FBI agent Colby Granger gentely asks the young woman in the hospital bed.  
"A bit tired, but alright I guess" the woman, Jack, or Lola as she is known as on her passport answers.  
"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" The other FBI agent, David Sinclair asked.  
"Well, I had prepared Al-Jacob" she starts saying, Agents Granger and Sinclair notice her slip on names, "breakfast… it was scrambled eggs on toast. Then he left for school, and I then felt kinda sick. So I went to get a drink, and that's it" Jack/Lola finishes her story. The agents look at each other, then continue with the questioning.  
"So, you know that it was your food that was poisoned right?" Agent Sinclair asks Jack/Lola, and continues when she nods her head. The doctor had told her what had happened to her, but not to Alex/Jacob. "So the only person that me and my partner can tell, from you story, that had acess to your food was Jacob"  
"Yes, but Jacob would never do that" Jack/Lola interrupts.  
"Ok, do you have any idea who would want to poison you?" This was from Agent Granger. There was another shake of the head. Although they don't know it, she actually had some idea who had done this to her, and why. But she couldn't say anything with out blowing Alex's cover as Jacob. Or hers as Lola.  
"Ok, do you know of any one with a grudge against you or Jacob?" This question, that Jack had an answer to as well, came from agent Granger.  
Another shake of the head, and the questioning continued.

**Alex POV:  
**"Every one clear on the plan and their part in it?" Luke asks. We all nod as we enter SOSE. The plan. It is brilliant. Kate and Joe are to distract the teacher, which is easy since we are doing contarversial issues, and while the teacher is distracted, Luke and I are to sneak out, and hijack the PA system to play Hakuna Matata as a get well thing for Jack.  
We take our seats, Luke and I near the door, instead of at the back and Kate and Joe are in the middle/front. The teacher isnt here yet, so I can get lost in my mind for a bit. Luke is keyed up about the prank. He is really good at thinking up this kind of stuff. Kate and Joe are the perfect distraction. They are always on opposite ends of an argument, and can drag who ever is needed into the argument.  
Luke and I, on the other hand, are much better at sneaking around and setting up.  
"Good Morning" Mrs Evern calls to the class, walking in. "Ok, today, I want you all to get into pairs and I will give you a contraversial issue, and you and your partner are to choose to argue for or against. You will come to the front and present your arguments. Right, pair off!" Kate and Joe immediately walk up to Mrs Evern. "Joe, Kate. It's good to see both of you arguing against each other again. You guys always have good reasonings" Mr Evern gushes. Luke snorts, and I try to hold in my laughter. If only she knew what kind of a show they'd put on. It'd be worth it to scrap the prank and watch them. But, they'd then be after us. Bad. Even I wouldn't willingly do that.  
Luke and I get in line for our issue. We get '_Should government agencies get more liencey with the law?_' Oh the irony. At least I manage not to burst out laughing. I'd never be able to argue about this with a straight face. Glad we aren't going to be here for our argument.

"Alright, you have ten minutes to think of arguments for you side before you present" Mrs Evern calls over all the chatter.  
"Alright" Luke says, "we are in position, we have the items needed to complete the mission, so now, we need to wait for the distration." I stare at Luke's serious face, and then burst out laughing. Luke then follows suit.  
After we finally calm down, Luke decides it's time to pupm me for more info. "So, who is this guy you are staying with?"  
Sigh. "I'm staying with the brother of the agent incharge of Lola's case" I say. I a way that Luke will hoepfully get the message that I don't want to talk about it.  
Luke nods, "Hey, if you get sick of staying with that guy, you can always sneak, or run, away and stay at my place"  
Another reason to have friends like him. He and Tom would get along just fine. The world might suffer a few more… no, tons more, pranks, but they would get along just fine.

I wonder how Tom is now… "Hey, you guys ready? Guess what we got?" Kate says, moving over to Luke and I with Joe.  
"We where born reay Kate" I say as Luke says "Why they invented white chocolate?"  
We all laugh, well Luke, Joe and I laughed… Kate hit Luke. She loves white chocolate.  
"No silly, we got the death penalty" Kate chides. The death penalty. Damn, this would be a good argument to see.  
"Class, sit down and be quiet" Mrs Evern calls out, and the class falls silent.  
"Alrighty, you will all get five minutes to present your cases. Kate and Joe, you're up first."  
Awesome, how lucky?! We have more time than expected to complete our task… getting back in though… no, we'll just wag.  
"Alright, you all know us, and we have been given the issue of the death penalty. I am arguing against, and Joe is arguing for" Kate introduces "Joe will go first"  
"Alright, I reckon…" Joe starts, but Luke then starts whispering to me. "We will sneak out when they start yelling" and he opens the door slightly.  
"… because people need to see that we are serious about crime and punishment."  
"But you can't always be sure that you have convicted the right person, and it'd kinda suck if you cinvicted someone innocent and they got the death penlty, then after they have died you find out that they are innocent" Kate counter argues.  
"That's why they train people to discover the truth" Joe argues back, nearly yelling. The next argument or so will turn to yelling. Then we're off.  
"Well people do make mistakes, I mean, no ones perfect!" Kate argues, her vioce slightly tinged with sarcasm. "That's why we have people look over the end result and how they came to the result" Joe says in a 'well duh' voice.  
"Well, it doesn't matter because killing people is worng!" Kate finally snaps, and yells at Joe.  
"It's the only way to properly punish some people!" Joe yells back.  
Luke is already out the door as Joe says that, and I follow right after him.

In the hall, I can still hear Joe and Kate, but I can't hear what they are saying. We walk casually down the hall, as to not arouse suspision, but we don't run into anyone in the hall. At the office, there was no one behind the desk. To be expected. I discovered, last week, the teacher meeting timetable. There was one on right now.  
"Ok, let's get this prank started!" Luke whipser/exclaimed. He goies behind the desk, and I keep an eye out for anyone coming. Luke starts murmering; he does that when he is concerntraing. "Luke, shut it" I whisper to him. He stops.  
Dot dot dot… no one coming down the hall, my Alex senses aren't going off… everythings fine. "Five four three two one".  
Hakuna Matata burst through the PA system as loud as it can go. Luke comes over to me and says "it's locked until it finishes playing." I grin like a maniac, mirroring Luke. That is until the princpal and the secretary rush out of the meeting office as Luke and I are leaving.  
"Stop there you two!" principal Marcus yells at us. We stop. We've succeeded in what we intended on. "Turn this offensive stuff off now!" he yells at us. We gape at him. "Offensive?! It's Hakuna Matata! How on Earth is this offensive?!" I ask, yelling over the music. Principal Marcus glares at us. Well, more at Luke. I heven't been in trouble here before. Luke has.  
"My office now." The song starts again, and the poor secreatry, Miss Ashburn, tries to stop it. Luke and I walk into the office, and sit down. The musoic stops. Luke and I groan, but stop at the glare we are receiveing. It's a pretty impressive glare. For a pricipal that is. I have stared down, and won, much much worse.  
"Alright, what is your name?" Principal Marcus asks me.  
"Jacob. Jacob Mannings" I say in my best James Bond voice. Luke smirks, and Principal Marcus scowls. Gee, I wonder whats pissed him off.  
"What class are you both meant to be in" Principal Marcus demands.  
"Ummm, errr… Jake, do you remember what class we where in?" Luke asks me.  
"Hmmm… no I don't… do you know Principal Marcus?" I ask him in my best innocent voice. Which is pretty good. It has fooled the best spies and assassins in the world. Principal Marcus glares some more, then types into his key board.  
"Now, Luke, I am going to suspend you for eight days, and Jacob for five" Principal Marcus says. Yes! I can work on my problems without having to worry about school! Now I only have to worry about the FBI… I wish Jack would wake up.  
"Luke, I will get Miss Ashburn to call your mum to take you home. Jacob, I have been informed by the FBI about what has happened to your guardian. So, I need you to give me the number of the person that you are staying with until Lola is better" Principal Marcus hands me a pen and paper, then goes and talks to Miss Ashburn. I write down the number that Charlie gave me in the car… it was our only communication other than him wishing me a good day… It was a very awkward car trip to say the least.  
"Luke, you wait in the office, Jacob, I will call your temporary guardian to pick you up." Principal Marcus tells us, and he takes the number I wrote down and starts calling it. Luke walks out of the office, probably going to text Kate and Joe what has happened.

"Hello, this is Principal Marcus, are you the temporary guardian of Jacob Mannings?" Principal Marcus asks the phone. There is a puase; then he continues "Ok, Professor Eppes, you need to come and pick Jacob up, he has been suspened for five days." Hmmm… I think Mr Bray was a better principal… no, I know he is better. He put up with Alex Rider at his school.  
"I think he should tell you what he and his friend did" Principal Marcus says, glaring at me. No, I didn't glare back. I didn't want the principal scared of me. No matter how usefull that might end up being. He hangs up.  
"Professor Eppes is on his way, now wait outside until he gets here" Principal Marcus orders me out, and I leave. Just as my phone goes off. It's on silent, so it vibrates in my pocket. Probably Joe or Kate. I sit next to Luke, and read the text.

Heard u completd the plan & got caught. How much trubl?  
Kate.

I text back:  
5 days suspension. Luke got 8

I got a relpy five minutes later, saying:  
lol, joe & I r on detention 2. Miss saw u gone & assumed us.

Oops. I guess that Mrs Evern noticed after all… maybe if they were last… meh, we got the prank done.

Just the 1?

I send back to Kate. By the time she replyed, Luke had already been picked up by his mum. Now, I was just waiting for Charlie.

Yea, got let off easy cuz of our argument

That's just like them. They do their best work when covering for me and Luke.

Lucky

I send back. All I got in response was a cheeky: I no .  
I didn't respond to that one. I could practically hear her saying it. Damn her.

The door to the offic eopens, and Charlie walks in.  
"Jacob? Let's go." Charlie says. I follow him out of the office, and into the car.  
"Why have you been suspended Jacob?" Charlie asks, sounding slightly disappointed. Disappointed? Why? "Well, me and my friends pulled off a prank" I say, ommitting as much truth as possible, but still keeping it as the truth. I'm good at that.  
"What kind of prank?" he asks. Damn, no leaving out details…  
"Me and a friends snuck out of class and rigged the PA system to play Hakuna Matata over and over again… where are we going?" I ask, trying to direct the coversation onto something else.  
There was silence from Charlie. I don't think he heard my question.  
"Why" finally, noise from him… he didn't answer the question.  
"Well… J-Lola likes the Lion King, so me and my friends thought that it would make a good get well present… where are we going?" Another futile attempt to change the conversation, check. Charlie just stares at me, bewildered. "So, where are we going Charlie?" I ask again, hoping for a response.  
"Uh… CalSci, I still have work you know" Charlie finally answers. I nod, and let the not so awkward silence descend.

**Don POV:  
**"Agent Eppes, here is the paper work that you asked for from London. They say that the photos will be through soon" a younger agent tells me, handing me Alex Rider's file from London. "Thanks, when the photos get through, take them to me or anyone else on the case" I say, opening the file. It's not very thick, but then again, quality is better than quantity.

RIDER, ALEX. DESCEASED.  
Guardian: Starbright, Jack. Desceased.  
Parents: Rider, Helen and John. Desceased.

Record: Arrested for hijacking a crane and using it to (accidentally) drop a barge (of drug dealers) on the new confrence center during a police confrence. No casualties and no charge.

Woah… talk about luck not to kill someone and not get charged… no charge... there should have been a charge. The only way to do that and not get charged is to have someone looking out for you in the system. But something like that would have been noticed by others…  
Back to the file:

Involved in shooting at a school (no one was harmed) and then a explosion that destroed said school science building. Mr Rider was rescued from the top of the burning building. One body was found at the bottom of the building. Remains to burnt for identification. No charges. Reports of seeing suspect enter school twice, but not leave (except for leaving with the ambulence).

I'm positive that my mouth would make a good fly trap right now. Hijacking a crane, destruction of government property, recklessly endangering lives, suspect in shooting, suspect in building explosion and murder suspect. No way that someone could get no charge for all that… not even _with_ someone in the system.  
"Hey Don, you look like a kid whose just been told that Santa doesn't exist" Megan says, looking amused at my expression.  
"You'll understand soon, now read this and tell me what you think" I say handing her the file.  
"What do you mean I'll understand soon?" Megan curiously asks, taking the file from me and starting to read. I don't answer the question, just let her read and learn.  
All I get is silence. A shocked silence.  
"How could someone not be charged for _any_ of that? Even with corrutption and bribery, no one could of gotten out with no charge at all…" Megan rambles.  
"I don't know…" I say, trailing off. How the British government could be so _incompetent_ is beyond me. If it was the American government, Alex Rider probably would have had life sentence, and the only reason that he wouldn't have the death penalty would be because he was under eighteen.

"I'm going to call David and Colby to see what they've learnt from Lola Mannings and let them know about the file" I say, dialing Colby's number.  
"Hey Don" David says. Colby must be driving.  
"Hey David, how'd the interview with Miss Mannings go?" I ask. I'll inform them later about Alex Rider's file.  
"Pretty much the same as what we got from Jacob Mannings. No idea who would poison her, doesn't know anything about Unwin Toys or an Alex Rider. But she did respond funny to the name. So we guess that she was lying about not knowing Alex Rider" he informs me.  
"Do you think that Jacob has told her everything?" I ask, knowing the answer but testing them.  
"Yeah, I do. They have lived together for a while, so yeah I do" David says "Hey did you get those files you wanted?" David asks, after a few minutes silence. I guess Colby asked the question.  
"Yeah, the photos will be arriving soon. But Alex Rider's criminal record is…" how to describe it… "suprising" I settle on.  
"Yeah?" David asks, "How?"  
"Well" I take a breath, "if the British crime and justice system worked properly, Alex Rider would be in jail for life" I say.  
"What do you mean?" David asks confusedly afetr a few minutes. He's most likely repeating what I said to Colby.  
"Well, Alex Rider has hijacked a crane, damaged government property and is suspected in a murder at his school, and wasn't charged for any of it. Not even arrested for most of it" I say. How the British government could be so ignorant about this is beyond me. There is only silence over the phone.  
"You're kidding" David says, disbelieving.  
"No, I'm not and I don't know how either" I say, anticipating his next question.

"Don!" Megan calls out to me. I turn in my chair and look over at here. She is holding another file. I wonder what it is.  
Megan rushes over to me, and shows me a photo of Jacob Mannings.  
I look at her confused. "It's a photo of Jacob Mannings??" I say. Why the hell is she showing me this?  
"What?" I hear David say over the phone.  
"Sorry, Megans just showing me something. I'll put you on speaker" I say. Megan must have a good reason for showing me a photo of Jacob Mannings.  
"Ok, I'll do the same to" David says.  
"I got the photos from London of Alex Rider" Megan says. Then why is she showing me a photo of Jacob Mannings?  
"Ok" I say. Colby and David are silent on the other side of the phone, no doubt listening intently.  
Megan sighs. "This is the photo I got from London of Alex Rider" she says, showing me the photo again. "And" Megan pulls another photo out of another file, "this is one of Jack Starbright"  
Alex Rider is Jacob Mannings and Jack Starbright is Lola Mannings.  
"That's why Jacob, Alex, kept of slipping on her name. It's not her _real_ name!" Megan goes on.  
"Uh, guys, what are you talking about?" Colby asks over the phone.  
"Jacob Mannings and Alex Rider are the same person! And Lola Mannings and Jack Starbright are the same person as well!" Megan exclaims  
"Wow… Do you want us to go back to Miss Mannings… Starbright?" David asks.  
Ummm… "Nah, Miss Starbright needs her rest" I say "Come back here, and we'll decide what to do next." We hang up.  
"Megan, call Jacobs school, and ask them to call him to the office to wait for some agents to get him" I order, and Megan puts the folders on my desk and uses my phone.  
I look over the files that she put down.  
"Hey, its agent Reeves, with the FBI." Megan says over the phone.  
"It's going alright, would you be able to call Jacob Mannings to the office? Some agents will be over to get- what do you mean he's already left?" I look up. Already left? I glance at my wrist, 11:50 am? Why is he out of school?  
"So his temporary guardian has picked him up? Ok, thank you" Megan hangs up. "He has been suspended for five days for pulling a prank" Megan answers my unasked question.  
"Get Colby and David to meet us at CalSci" I say, grabbing my gear, and putting the files away. Wouldn't want the being 'lost'.

"They're going to meet us there" Megan says, joining me outside the elevator.  
"_Bing!_" The elevator doors open, and two people get out.  
"Agent Eppes and Reeves, I was just going to find you" a young man says, and before Megan and I can say anything, he is introducing us to the man that he is with. "This is Agent Shulsky from the CIA"  
CIA??  
"What does the CIA want with us?" I ask Agent Shulsky, politely.  
"It'd be best if we discuss this some where private agents" Shulsky says.  
"Sorry, we are going to aprehend a suspect in our case" I say, politley. I'm getting really sick of this guy.  
"No you won't" Shulsky says. What?! I glance at Megan. She looks epually confused. What is it that has the CIA's attention? And what does it have to do with my case?  
"What do you mean?" I ask, gritting my teeth slightly.  
"I'll tell you once we are some where private" Shulsky repeats. I inwardly groan. Colby and David can aprehend Alex Rider… Jacob Mannings or whaterver he likes to call himself, by themselves.  
I nod, and Megan and I walk to the confrence room. Agent Shulsky follows. I close the confrence room door, "Alright. Why are you here?" I ask. No longer polite.  
"You asked for a file on Alex Rider right?" Shulsky asks, and at our nod, continues. Who is this Alex Rider? Oh, right. Jacob Mannings…  
"Why?" he asks.  
"Why do you want to know?" Megan counters.  
"Classified. Now, tell me why you wanted those files on Alex Rider" Shulsky answers with a slight smile on his face. I sigh. Out loud too. Megan and Shulsky notice it, but don't aknowledge it.  
"The name Alex Rider came up in connection with a case involving Lola and Jacob Mannings" I say tiredly. Shulsky's face became tight. Almost nervous, but the smile stayed.  
"Who is Alex Rider and Jacob Mannings agent Shulsky?" Megan asks.  
"You really want to know?" he asks. He's going to tell us. That was too easy.  
"Yes we do, but if it's classified, then why are you telling us?" Megan asks. She's obviously suspsious too. A real grin from Shulsky this time.  
"Because I have been given the power to bring both you and the rest of your team in on this. If I approve though. So, please tell me what's going on?" Shulsky asks. The whole team… I guess he isn't all that good seeing as he hasn't asked about the rest of my team… that or he already knows. Now that is a creepy thought. I nod at Megan, and she begins to tell agent Shulsky about the case.

**Bad guys POV in a white Ford:  
**An old white Ford driving on one of Los Angeles many multi-lane roads pulls to a stop at a red light. The car isn't conspicuous, and is a little beat up. It doesn't even warrant a single look. But looks are decieving. The car isn't that important. The people inside are. Sort of. One is a slightly tanned man with orange hair and lots of muscles. He is the one on the driver's side. The man in the passenger seat is scrawny and pale, and is currently yelling into a phone.  
"What do you mean he's left the school?" The man yells.  
_"Exactly what I said Daemon"_ the man on the other side of the phone tells the man in the white Ford, Daemon.  
"And you still want us to talk to Alex Rider?!" Daemon says into the phone, voice full of frustration.  
_"Yes Daemon, you will do that. And if you don't the Feds will get an anonymous tip about two bodies"_ the man on the other side of the phone threatens. Daemon goes pale, not doubting the threat.  
"But…" Daemon tries to find an argument that will hold up with the man that hired him and his partner.  
_"But what Daemon? Scared of a teenage boy?"_ the phone mocks Daemon. Daemon, still pale from the threat, glower angrily abit.  
"No! We'll go talk to him" Daemon snaps. The phone chuckles menacingly.  
_"You should be Daemon, it might kill you to under estimate Mr Rider"_ the voice on the phone cautions, menacingly.  
"Whatever. He's just a kid" Daemon says, then hangs up on the man.  
"Brad, change in plans. The kid is at CalSci, we have to talk to him there" Daemon tells the partner, Brad, using finger quotes when he said 'talk'.  
Brad just nods, and starts driving in the direction of CalSci, trusting Daemon.

**No ones POV outside CalSci:  
**"Man, this kid is good David" Colby says, getting out of the car outside CalSci.  
"Yeah, you've said that like fifty times Colby" David responds, slamming the car door shut.  
"I know, but this is like special ops good David. And he's a kid. Special ops and kids don't mix" Colby says.  
"We'll be careful then. Com'on, we'll go and see if he's with Charlie" David says, and David and Colby then enter the university, looking for Jacob Mannings/Alex Rider.

As soon as they enter, a beat up white Ford casually drives into the CalSci carpark and parks next to Colby and David's car. Brad and Daemon get out of the car, each tucking a knife and a gun into waistbands.  
"You remember the plan Brad?" Daemon asks, nervously. They have never pulled anything like this. Mostly robberies and delivering messages to people in rundown places. Never had they been hired to give some kid a message in a world renowned university.

Brad and Daemon entered the university after Colby and David, looking for Alex Rider.

**AN:** well, that was a long chapter people. and it took a while to write! it just kept going and going! so i hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. and dont forget notes 1 and 2!!! the green button wants you to leave a review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: i am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter and for the wait until the next chapter... i also dont like this chapter as much as the others... so i hope you enjoy this chapter, and review.  
****  
DISCLAIMER: i dont own Alex Rider or NUMB3RS...**

**Alex POV:**  
I am so bored… there is nothing to do here! I turn the corner into another hall. The car trip here had been slightly awkward. Not as awkward as this morning, but not overly comfortable all the same. But thankfully, Charlie's office was empty, and Charlie had lectures to attend. Larry was off somewhere and Amita was helping Charlie with his lecture. I was invited… I should go… nah; I'll just fall asleep or something like that… like that including Snakehead coming for me. That happening during a lecture would be bad.  
Infront of me is a set of doors that lead into the outside world. The doors are tinted, so that some one inside can see out, but not the other way.  
Two men are coming otwards the door, one was tall, muscled, tanned and had orange hair and the other was scrawny, pale and dwarfed by his partner. They don't belong.  
My Alex senses are screaming in my head. I turn around and start walking casually, like I've just entered through the doors. That would fool any amature, but not professionals. If they notice me, then I'm in trouble and if not, then its either not that bad or I'm just paranoid. Infront of me are two more men. My Alex senses loose it right then. They have guns. I manage to keep from running away, that would give my self away to the men infront and behind me. Wait, they are FBI! What the hell is the FBI doing here? Oh! Charlie. Right.

Then I hear doors open, admitting the two, and then swing close. Thankfully I'm around the corner by then, out of sight of the FBI agents and the uknown men who may or may not be after me.  
I can't look around the corner cuz, professional or not, any idiot would notice someone peeking around a corner they're facing. Glancing around the hall, I see rooms. Great, I can hide in one and watch them pass. I hide in a room a few meters down from the corner, and peek out the window. Why am I so paranoid when I've only glimpsed them through a tinted door? They walk pass the door, and I find my answer. They are carrying weapons. They are definately looking for me. Should I let them know where I am? No, that'd attract too much unwanted attention. I'll… follow them and see what they do. If they begin endangering others or they are getting to close to people who know that I am here, then I'll attack.

I sneak out of the door, leaving it open so it doesn't make any noise, and follow a distance behind them. It's a shame that the halls are nearly empty, it makes following any one more difficult than necessary. I wonder how long it's going to take for them to notice me… in an empty hall; it shouldn't take too long…

**Daemons POV:  
**I walk through the tinted doors, with a knife and a gun in my waist band and my partner beside me. God, I'm so nervous and I don't know why. It is an easy enough job, but… the people who employed us… they are real high up, like… terrorists! Man, why did we accept this job. Oh yeah, that's right. It's easy! We turn into a hall, and I get the feeling that we are being watched. I glance around but see no one.  
"Daem, you ok?" Brad asks.  
"Yes, but this job gives me the creeps. I mean why would some high up group need our help to get a kid Brad?" I say, panic creeping into my voice slightly.  
"I don't know, but they asked us, and if we don't then we end up dead" Brad answers calmly. Why couldn't I be as calm as him?  
My hand strays to my gun subconsciously, showing my nerves.

**Charlies POV:  
**"So, if you subtract that multipied by 3 you get the answer, any questions?" I ask, surveying the room. "No? Good" I hear the doors open, who is late? Colby and David. Why are they here? "Ok, now you all finish off these questions while take care of some of my other commitments" I say, scribbling numbers and letters on the white board in the lecture hall. I glance at Amita, and silently tell her to take over the class while I tlak to David and Colby.  
"Hey guys, hows the case going? Is there anything that I can do to help?" Falls out of my mouth. Colby chuckles and David grins at my enthusiasim to help, and Colby asks "It's going good, we've had a breakthrough and need to see Jacob again. Do you know where he is?"  
A breakthrough? I wonder what it is... "He's wondering around somewhere… what kind of breakthrough?" I answer and ask.  
Colby and David look at eachother, "Tell you later, we have to take Jacob in" David says, and then they leave. I'll have to go to the FBI office later today to find out whats happening…  
Any way, I walk back up to the stage. "Alright, how'd you all go with those questions?"

**Alexs POV:  
**Damn… this is boring! I can't believe how amateure they are… if it weren't for the weapons, I'd assume that they where here to talk to some one else. But they have weapons. That and they mentioned "some high up group needing help to get a kid". That gave it away too.  
The smaller one, Daem, turns around again and I instinctively duck into an empty room.  
"Damnit Brad, I swear that some one is following us" he whines.  
"We'll take a look around then if it's pissing you off so much" Daems larger partner says, with a hint of a grin in his voice.  
Finally! I was dying of boredom, now it gets interesting. I stand in front of the door, far away enough that if the door swings open it will not hit me, but close enough that only a blind and dumb person could miss me.

The door swings open, banging against the wall loudly and the larger man, Brad, is standing in the door way hand hovering over his gun and looking gobsmacked at seeing me waiting for him with a wild grin. I launch myself at him, using his momentary distraction, and manage to relieve him of the gun. But that still left the knife on him, and the gun and knife on his partner.  
Brad recovers quickley and sweeps me off my feet, while Daem pulls out his gun. To shoot or not to shoot…  
Brad stands over me and Daem covers me with his gun. The gun I stole off Brad hasn't been missed yet, so it rests in my hand tucked out of sight against my body.  
"Are you Alex Rider?" Daem asks me. I mull it over. Hmm… to be Alex or to be Jacob…  
"Yes, I am. Who's asking?" I respond, Daem and Brad look slightly surprised. I think that they expected me to lie.  
"You're coming with us" Brad answers, hauling me to my feet.  
"But who wants to know?!" I ask, exasperated. They still haven't noticed the gun, and they aren't holding me down. Amateures… they obviously don't know who I am.  
Brad and Daem look at eachother, and then Daem answers my question, "Capitan Yu."  
Capitan… Yu… damn, a pissed off relative. I didn't even kill Major Yu and his relative is taking it out on me... stupid karma…  
Brad grips my arm, not the gun one thankfully, but the one on Daems side. Mistake.  
I hit Brad in the gut with the but of the gun, and he falls to his knees, swearing. I then point the gun at his head and grab Brad by the scruff of the neck, "So" I say to Daem, who has paled considerably "What now?"

All I get is silence. I think that he is trying to speak; judging from the way Daems mouth opens and closes. Hmmm… must be shock. Brad squirms under my hold, causing me to dig the gun uncomfortably into his head. He stops.  
"W… who a-are you?" Daem finally spits out, his voice hushed by fear. Ah, he speaks comes to my mind as an appropriate response. "You already know who I am" comes out of my mouth instead. Wow, that sounded really sinister. Oh well.

We just stand here, Daems gun pointed at me and my gun pointed at Brad. I'm glad that they are partners otherwise I would have been forced to shoot someone… Uh oh, who are they?  
Two men are sneaking up behind Daem with guns out. They look FBI… good, hopefully they will take out Daem first.  
**  
Daems POV:  
**No way… no f***ing way!! This _kid_, and I say kid in the loosest sense possible, has stolen Brad's gun without him knowing and is now holding it to his head!  
_"You should be Daemon, it might kill you to underestimate Mr Rider"_ drifts in through my head. Captian Yu knew! He knew what this… kid could do!  
I stare at Brad, communicating with my eyes relaying our usual plan when we get in situations like this… not that there is anything usual about this situation…  
Brad shakes his head, making it look like he has a crick in his neck. I glance at the kid, who is wearing an arrogant smirk. Why has Brad signaled no? It's not like we can't get out of this…  
"Put the guns down and hands up!" two voices, obviously cops, yell moving over to me and the kid taking away our guns.  
The white guy, who took my gun, trains his gun on the kid while his partner cuffs me and Brad. They don't cuff the kid though, how unfair? I open my mouth to argue, but the guy who cuffed me says "Don't say a word" then goes to cuff Brad.

**Alex POV:  
**The one of the agents I saw when I was at the FBI building keeps his gun trained on me, making sure that I don't run while his partner cuffs the others. They don't cuff me, yay.  
"So Alex Rider, or do you want me to call you Jacob?" The agent with his gun on me asks. Damn!! How the hell did they find out?! Isn't my new identity safe from anyone?! Dams this is emmbarrassing for MI6 and the CIA… they create an identity that any one can crack…  
"Who are you?" I ask in response to his obvoius attempt to anger me. It worked though…  
"Agent Granger" the white agent tells me, grabbing my arm and following his partner who is escorting Brad and Daem.  
"Hows Lola?" I ask for a) to know how she is and b) to find out how much they know.  
"You mean Jack? She's awake" Agent Granger supplies. I wonder if he has realised that he has given me all that they know??

**Dons POV:  
**Megan and I leave the CIA agent Shulsky in the confrence room to get some coffee and digest the new information on this case.  
I cannot believe the _nerve_ that the British Intelligence Agencies have to _employ_ a teenage kid as an agent! And whats more unbeleivable, he is the _most successful_ agent there!! And he has also been _loaned_ out to the CIA and the Australian Secret Intelligence Service!! Does he even get a choice in all of this?!  
"Wow…" Megan breathes, stirring her coffee and sitting down at the table. I join her.  
"How can they do something like that?!" I ask… well, more like demand with a question mark at the end. But seriously, using a _child_ as a spy!  
"I don't know, but it does explain why I couldn't give an accurate profile on Jacob" Megan responds.  
"Isn't something like that illegal?" I ask Megan. It should be! I wonder if it was consentual… it must have been. Any government wouldn't do something like this other wise…  
"I have no idea… but if it is consentual…" Megan sighs "I don't know… but we should get the whole story before passing total judgment though"

"_RING!!_" my phone vribrates and rings loudly in my pocket, and I grab it out and answer "Eppes" withou tlooking at caller ID.  
"Hey Don, we got him and two others. They where in a stand off" Colby informs me. In a stand off? They where at CalSci!  
"Wait, at CalSci? Was anybody hurt?" I ask, damn! What if some one tried to help and got hurt or shot?  
"Yeah, no one was hurt, I guess every one was at Charlies lecture" thank God… couldn't of had better timing… well, it could have never happened instead, but oh well.  
"Ok, you and David on your way back here? Cuz we have CIA interferance here" I tell Colby, relieved.  
"CIA?? What do they want?" came the confused response.  
"Just get here and I'll tell you both then" I say and then hang up.

What a case this has turned out to be… our assumptions that Jaocb Mannings was some one caught up in his friend's drug activities was wrong. It turns out that Jacob Mannings was his friend that we assumed was caught up in drug activities, but it turned out that drug related violence wasn't the only possibility with his rap sheet. Then the CIA nose their way in claiming that Jacob Mannings who is actually Alex Rider is supposedly a former British spy who has worked for the CIA and the ASIS as well as doing numerous missions for MI6.

"This is unbeleivable…" I mutter dropping my head in my hands.  
"Come on then, let's do some normal, unsurprising paper work while we wait for Colby and David" Megan says, dragging me to my desk to face a pile of paper work. But I surprisingly agree with her. Anything normal would be worth doing… even if it is paper work. The CIA can wait…

**AN: sorry again about the wait... and i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter more than me. also, as said ini above AN, updates will be slow as i am being plauged by plot bunnies. but i will finish this story!!!! and, as always, the green button below needs to be clicked and a review left.**

Byeee!!  
**  
**


	8. An important letter from the Author!

Dear all Alex Rider and the FBI fans.

This story is to be discontinued. I, the author, have lost all motivation for this story.

Thankfully, I have been consumed by plot bunnies for a newer, and better version of the story :D It is up right now, under the title of _'Spooks and Feds.'_ I hope that you will all enjoy

From, RainbowMango.


End file.
